


La voix du coeur

by ThePockyAddict



Category: Original Work
Genre: Also kind of, Amnesia, Attempted Murder, Boys In Love, Everyone Needs A Hug, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, anyway, kind of, maybe kind of ptsd?, my boy has issues, unnamed Protagonist - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePockyAddict/pseuds/ThePockyAddict
Summary: Ma prise sur l'objet se raffermit encore et je grimpai dans l'érable planté à l'endroit parfait pour que je puisse atteindre ma cible. Je m'avançai au bord de la fenêtre, mais avant que je puisse bouger un muscle de plus, le châssis s'ouvrit et un jeune garçon aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux bleus apparut.





	La voix du coeur

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est une histoire que j'ai écrit il y a à peu près cinq ans je crois et je l'ai retrouvée aujourd'hui et j'ai décidé de la publier sur AO3 maintenant que j'ai un compte. Enjoy!

Les battements de mon cœur emplissaient mes oreilles alors que l'adrénaline circulait dans mes veines. Je ralentis ma respiration saccadée et resserrai ma poigne sur l'objet métallique dans ma main. Peu importe combien de fois je faisais ça, c'était toujours aussi exaltant. Ma prise sur l'objet se raffermit encore et je grimpai dans l'érable planté à l'endroit parfait pour que je puisse atteindre ma cible. Je m'avançai au bord de la branche et me préparai à ouvrir la fenêtre, mais avant que je puisse bouger un muscle de plus, le châssis s'ouvrit et un garçon au cheveux de jais ébouriffés et aux yeux d'un bleu ardoise endormis apparut.

Mon cœur s'arrêta pendant un instant avec la peur de me faire prendre, mais je me rappelai pourquoi j'étais ici et j'ajustai ma poigne sur l'objet pour la troisième fois. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air et levai mon bras, prêt à frapper, mais mon mouvement s'arrêta à dix centimètres du visage du garçon qui n'avait pas bougé. Pas une once de peur était visible dans ses yeux. Seulement une curiosité infantile était présente dans ses iris bleutées.

«Tu sais, t'es plutôt mignon,» me dit-il, me prenant par surprise. Personne ne m'avait jamais appelé comme ça. «C'est quoi ton nom?»

Paralysé par le choc, je ne pouvais qu'ouvrir et fermer la bouche, tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Puis la colère remplaça la surprise. Non mais pour qui il se prenait? Il devrait être en train de chier dans son froc, pas de me draguer! Mais c'est la première fois que tu n'es pas considéré comme un monstre, tu devrais tenter ta chance, raillait une petite voix dans le fond de ma tête. Non, non, non et renon. Il faisait simplement ça pour me rouler. Personne ne pourrait être attiré par moi, par ce que je suis.

Je repris mon mouvement, mais ne pouvais me décider à frapper. Le garçon pencha la tête de côté et m'offrit un léger sourire, quoiqu'un peu tendu, comme s'il voulait être mon ami. Je ne pouvais toujours pas frapper. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez moi? Tout, répondit la petite voix. Je descendis de mon perchoir vite fait et piquai un sprint vers la forêt. Je pouvais sentir le regard de l'autre garçon dans mon dos et je me retournai presque, mais la petite voix m'en empêcha.

Je ne pouvais pas me laisser à ces émotions, qu'elle me disait. Personne ne voudrait jamais de moi, qu'elle me narguait. Si je le faisais, j'allais le regretter, qu'elle m'avertissait.

Une fois à l'abri dans l'ombre des grands conifères, je repris mon souffle et levai les yeux vers le ciel. Les nuages camouflaient les étoiles ce soir. C'était la première fois que je voyais le drap bleu illuminé dans cet état depuis que j'étais libre. Libre de quoi? me souffla sournoisement la petite voix. Je baissai les yeux. La fatigue commençait à prendre le dessus sur mon corps. Mes paupières pesaient soudainement beaucoup et je me couchai sous un pin. Des aiguilles pénétraient ma peau, mais j'était trop exténué pour y prêter attention et je m'endormis.

Une lumière vive traversa les branches du pin sous lequel j'étais couché et une odeur agréable, mais peu familière attaqua mes narines. J'ouvris les yeux et vis une paire de baskets rouges. Je me levai vivement tandis que des aiguilles tombaient de mon corps et vint face à face avec des yeux d'une teinte de bleu que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. 

«Je suis désolé, je crois que je t'ai effrayé hier.» me dit le garçon. «Je t'ai fais des œufs pour me faire pardonner.»

Je regardai l'assiette posée à côté de lui. C'était donc ça l'odeur étrange. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'il disait. Se faire pardonner? De quoi? Il n'avait rien fait, tout était de ma faute. Tout était toujours de ma faute.

«Tu peux manger, ce n'est pas empoisonné.» il reprit, encourageant.

Là n'était pas le problème. Si tu acceptes son offre, tu sais ce qui va arriver, me prévenu la voix, ils te retrouveront. Ils. Je levai brusquement la tête tel un chien ayant entendu un bruit. Je regardais nerveusement autour de moi, la paranoïa s'emparant de ma lucidité, si seulement il m'en restait. Je tâtonnai sur le sol de la forêt, cherchant mon objet.

«C'est ça que tu cherches?» l'autre garçon capta mon attention. Dans sa main, une lame scintillante pendouillait. «Je dois l'avouer, hier tu m'as fais un peu peur alors je n'ai pas pris de chance.»

Je n'écoutais pas ce qu'il disait. Mon regard était fixé sur la lame. C'était le seul objet que j'avais pour me défendre. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire sans? Tu retourneras là-bas, cracha la voix d'un ton acerbe, et tu mourras. Non. Je ne voulais pas retourner là-bas. La voix me disait de me débarrasser du garçon, mais je ne voulais pas. J'essayai de plaider avec elle, mais la voix ne m'écoutait pas. Une larme coula sur ma joue. Tu es faible. C'est pour ça qu'ils vont te retrouver. Tu dois le tuer pour devenir fort. C'était ce que la voix répétait sans cesse, comme un mantra.

Tue-le, tue-le, tue-le, tue-le, tue-le, tue-le, tue-le, tue-le, tue-le, tue-le, tue-le, t-

Une chaleur m'enveloppa soudainement, ma respiration se coupant. Puis je me rendis compte que le garçon m'avait pris dans ses bras. C'était une sensation familière, chaleureuse, comme si je retournais à la maison après des années d'absence. La maison? Depuis quand j'avais une maison? Étrangement, la petite voix s'était tue. 

«Ça a dû être dur de dormir dans un tas d'aiguilles,» murmura le garçon contre mon oreille. «Tu as des égratignures partout. Viens, je vais te soigner.»

Il se leva et me tendis la mais pour m'aider à me relever. J'hésitai un instant. La voix ne fit aucun commentaire donc j'acceptai son offre.

Le garçon m'amena à l'intérieur de sa maison, jusque dans la salle de bains. Il sortit une trousse de premiers soins et prit une gaze.

«Attention, ça va piquer un peu.» m'avait-il dit avant de presser la compresse sur mon avant-bras. Une sensation de brûlure parcourut ma peau et soudain, des images apparurent dans ma tête. Des images qui ne semblaient pas m'appartenir, mais pourtant c'était bien mes souvenirs.

Ça y est, je me rappelais de tout maintenant. Comment il m'avait aidé lorsque ces mecs de l'équipe de foot m'avaient brutalisé, comment notre amitié avait évolué en quelque chose de plus, comment mes parents avaient découvert. Mes parents... C'est ça, la petite voix reprit, pense à ce que tes parents vont faire quand ils verront que tu te souviens.

Je fermai les yeux, essayant de faire disparaître la douleur que j'avais vécue pendant plus d'un an, sans succès. Après l'avoir découvert, mes parents m'avaient enfermé dans le sous-sol, torturé, fait croire que tout était de sa faute, que je serais mieux sans lui, que je devais l'éliminer. C'était pour ça que je m'étais sauvé il y a une semaine. Que j'étais venu chaque soir chez lui, couteau en main avec l'intention de le...

J'ouvris les yeux.

«Seth...» murmurai-je en un souffle.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'impact du choc, puis son expression se radoucit et il afficha un sourire radieux. Ne prononce pas ce nom, grondait la petite voix, mais je ne l'écoutais pas.

«Enfin, tu te souviens,» dit Seth, les larmes aux yeux. «Tu m'as tellement manqué.»

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. La petite voix hurlait, mais elle n'avait plus aucun effet sur moi. Seth m'avait attendu pendant tout ce temps. Il n'avait jamais douté que je revienne vers lui. Et moi j'avais...

«Désolé.»

Ce fut la seule chose que je trouvai à dire. Seth lâcha un rire nerveux et secoua la tête.

«Ça n'a plus d'importance, tu es revenu.»

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et colla nos fronts ensemble. J'eus un petit sourire, le premier depuis un an.

«Et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir.»

Avec ces derniers mots, la petite voix se tue à jamais tandis que Seth posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.


End file.
